Big Time Video
by silentreaper06
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Coffee and Big Time Cookies. James just wanted a video for the website. He never expected this. Kames.


**AN: Hey guys, I just wrote this a couple nights ago. You guys liked sugarhigh!Kendall so much, I thought I'd write him again.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

The boys were in Gustavo's office, discussing further ways to get Big Time Rush known to the public. Their website was up and running, and the boys were trying to convince Gustavo to let them use another video camera.

"No," Gustavo said. "It's obvious that you boys can't use one without breaking it."

"Wait, Logan didn't break his," Carlos said, remembering that day.

"No, but you all did by fighting over it."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Kendall said, walking out. Then, James revealed his idea that he'd had, but it would take some serious planning.

"What if we record Kendall when he's sugar high?" James said.

Logan and Carlos perked up to the idea, and Kelly and Gustavo looked at him with a "what the hell are you talking about" expression.

"Last time he was sugar high, he did all sorts of crazy stuff," James explained. "Girls always see this macho side of him, but what if they saw the side that was silly and fun?"

"But the last time he was crazed like that, he'd had almost a full bag of sugar," Logan said. "How are we going to get him that full of sugar in a small amount of time?"

"Plus, he kind of puked the last time," Carlos said.

"That's where we put my plan into action," James said.

After explaining his well thought out plan, James said, "And remember, we can't tell Kendall."

"Can't tell me what?" Kendall asked. James started to explain, but then Kendall said, "I don't want to know."

"Alright, dogs, get out of my sight," Gustavo said. When the boys got up to leave, Gustavo said, "Except for you, James." James looked confused, but stayed back. Gustavo pulled out a small camera, small enough to hide in his pocket, and said, "You'd better be right about this."

"Don't worry, Gustavo," James said. "I'll make sure this plan goes off without a hitch."

* * *

Kendall walked into the apartment and saw four twelve-packs sitting around James. "What's all this?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could have a little friendly competition," James said, leading Kendall into his trap. "You, me, two twelve-packs each, whoever can drink their sodas the fastest wins." He knew Kendall was the competitive type, he always had been. In hockey, he was downright scary if someone even looked at him with a look that said, "I'm going to kick your ass."

"Okay," Kendall said, sitting down. "You're on."

"My record's under an hour," James said.

"Alright, let's go." Kendall popped open one soda and waited for James to open his and say, "Go!" Kendall started chugging his down furiously, while James took more time with his. In only thirty minutes time, Kendall was done, while James still had one pack to go. "Yes!" Kendall screamed, jumping up on the couch. "I am victorious! I am the champ!"

"You win," James said, pulling out the video camera. He saw Kendall look like he was going to pass out, the suddenly jump up on the couch.

"Let's go find purple ponies now!" Kendall screamed. He ran into Katie's room (luckily everyone else was out of the apartment). James followed him with the camera, and then he heard a shriek. "The ponies! They have horns!" Kendall gripped onto James's leg, screaming, "Help me! Help me!"

"Ok, Kendall, let's just go back to our room, and there will be no more ponies," James said.

"No, we must fight them!" Kendall walked to the kitchen and started going through the freezer.

"What are you looking for, Kendall?" James asked, laughing.

"A fish stick! They repel purple ponies with horns!" James was trying so hard to keep his laughter in, but it was hard. "No! We're out of fish sticks!"

"Kendall, it's ok, I won't let them get you," James said.

"You have the power of the fish stick? I'm saved!" Kendall wrapped his arms around James's waist. "Party!" Kendall let go of James and started dancing around making the "uhn-tiss" sound. James watched the whole scene, finding it really amusing.

"James, I love you," Kendall said, stopping his dancing. James froze up.

"What?" James said before being kissed by Kendall. The blond pulled back and giggled before saying, "You're so cute." Kendall started skipping and tripped, falling on the floor in a fit of giggles. Before he knew it, he was out like a light. James stopped recording, and walked to get a cab to Gustavo's office, thinking about the kiss. James had to be honest: he kind of liked it. He knew he was gay, but he never imagined that Kendall was.

_No, it's just the sugar. He doesn't really feel that way._

_But what if the sugar just brought out what he had been feeling all along._

_Oh yeah, like he's really afraid of purple ponies._

_But still..._

James stopped thinking about it and walked in to give the tape to Gustavo.

* * *

The next day, Kendall walked into the lobby when he saw a bunch of people laughing at something on the computer. "Hey, what's up?" he asked Camille.

"Look for yourself," she said, showing him the monitor. There, on screen, was Kendall, dancing around. "What the hell?"

"James, I love you."

"What?"

Kendall watched as he kissed James. He blushed and ran back to his apartment. _Great, now everyone knows I have a thing for James_, he thought. He saw James walk in and thought, _Maybe he doesn't think it was real. I don't remember it, so I must have been sugar high._

"Hey," James said. _Might as well_, James thought. He kissed the top of Kendall's head and said, "I love you."

"Wha?" Kendall said.

"You said you loved me yesterday," James said. "And you kissed me. I just wanted to say that... I love you too."

Kendall smiled and kissed James. James kissed back, holding Kendall close. When they broke apart, Kendall said, "Are we... together now?"

"As long as the purple ponies aren't in the picture," James said, causing Kendall to laugh.


End file.
